Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens
by Nocturis
Summary: Alors que le monde sorcier est en liesse à la fin de la guerre, Harry essaie d'échapper à de nombreux souvenirs douloureux qui le hante. 2 semaines plus tard, il reçoit une étrange lettre lui demandant de chercher un objet ayant appartenu à Severus Rogue qui contiendrait des infos capitales... Mais quelles infos ? Et si par mégarde, Harry découvrait un secret concernant Rogue ?
1. Une petite boîte en fer

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens…**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'idée (sans compter un ou deux personnages), tout le reste est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire :) cette fois-ci, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose en rapport avec la famille. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera toujours très joyeux (comme ça, vous êtes prévenu).

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **1\. Une petite boite en fer.**_

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, une ombre fila à toute vitesse en direction des cachots de Poudlard. Arrivant devant la lourde porte noire de la classe des potions, l'ombre souleva son capuchon et entra dans la salle sans faire grincer les gonds usés et dans le silence le plus total.

Harry regarda avec un fin sourire cette salle de cours qui l'avait traumatisé pendant près de 6 ans. Il s'avança vers la porte du fond et d'une voix assurée, annonça le mot de passe.

-Lily Potter.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, révélant les appartements de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Il entra à l'intérieur et poussa un léger soupir de dépits.

Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il avait tué Voldemort et après une semaine de repos, il avait reçu une lettre lui demandant expressément d'aller dans l'ancien appartement de Rogue pour récupérer un objet. Mais il ne savait pas lequel.

Bien qu'intrigué, il avait finalement décidé d'accepter cette demande anonyme. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et c'était une bonne manière de le faire. Pourtant, il se demanda pourquoi cela lui faisait si plaisir de fouiller dans les affaires de son professeur honni...

Il alluma quelques bougies et se mit directement à fouiller la salle de fond en comble. La décoration très sobre l'aidait déjà beaucoup dans ses recherches, lui évitant ainsi de devoir enlever tableau ou autre décoration superflue.

Persuadé qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'un livre (c'était trop facile sinon), il enleva de sa liste mentale la grande bibliothèque qui ornait presque 2 murs et décida donc de se jeter sur les quelques meubles restant.

* * *

2 heures qu'il cherchait et toujours rien de très concluant. Harry s'approcha du bureau et se mit à farfouiller dans les tiroirs, dépité. Il espérait trouver quelque chose avant d'aller chercher un casse-croute. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça lorsqu'il avait accepté de venir ici.

Ouvrant le dernier compartiment, il vit en soulevant négligemment une pile de papier une boite de taille plutôt raisonnable et grise. Il la prit en main, intrigué.

C'était une boite en fer avec les bords de couleur noir. Sur le couvercle un nom était gravé en lettre dorée.

« Severus Tobias Rogue »

Il sourit. Enfin, il avait quelque chose de potable.

Comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, il ouvrit la boite, s'attendant à découvrir des choses horribles et inimaginables à l'intérieur sachant que ladite boîte avait appartenue à un ex-mangemort. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa déception de voir de simples bouts de papier dedans.

Il prit le premier papier et remarqua qu'il s'agissait en faites d'une photo. Dessus, il reconnut bien que difficilement son ancien professeur dans une tenue moldue, brandissant une lettre. Celui-ci était en train de rire alors qu'il était dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui lui, était complètement inconnu du Survivant.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et un teint plutôt pâle. L'emblème du blason des Serpentards ornait sa chemise blanche. Lui aussi riait.

En retournant la photo, Harry vit une inscription qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au départ.

- _été 1971_...murmura le jeune homme machinalement.

Brusquement, l'air autour de lui se mit à changer et il se sentit attiré par la photo. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il fut aspiré par la photographie.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plut :) Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! A la prochaine pour la suite :) (Reviews ?)


	2. 1er souvenir

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens...**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'idée (ainsi qu'un ou deux personnages), le reste est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ voici le 2ème chapitre (ou le premier si l'on considère que l'autre est un prologue). Ici, vous allez découvrir qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme sur la photographie (j'espère qu'il fera bonne impression) :)

On vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin comme d'habitude ;)

* * *

 _ **2\. 1er souvenir.**_

Harry se retrouva sans savoir comment dans une petite pièce qui lui était parfaitement inconnue. Il regarda autour de lui et vit près de la fenêtre un petit garçon qui fixait le chemin menant à la porte avec des yeux avides.

En s'en approchant Harry comprit où il se trouvait et sa situation lorsqu'il voulut toucher l'épaule du garçon. Sa main passa au travers de celle-ci comme s'il n'était qu'un simple fantôme.

Il avait plongé dans un souvenir !

Et visiblement pensa le jeune homme, le garçon près de lui ne devait être que Severus Rogue. Il avait atterrit pendant l'été 1971, donc il avait déjà fait sa rentrée à Poudlard s'il comptait bien ou il allait la faire.

Harry se demanda qui son professeur pouvait bien attendre comme ça avec autant d'impatience.

Rogue se leva brusquement de son lit et partit précipitamment en courant. Harry le suivit. Le petit garçon faisait le moins de bruit possible, tenant même la porte pour que celle-ci ne grince pas sur ses gongs.

Arrivé sur le perron, il sauta sur l'homme qui venait à peine de franchir le portail.

-Severus ? S'étonna l'homme en regardait le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à ses jambes.

-Sébastian, beugla presque le petit garçon, tu es revenu !

Le dénommé Sébastian sourit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir petit frère, murmura t'il à l'oreille du garçonnet avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Harry en eu le souffle coupé. Cet homme était le frère de Rogue ?!

Les cheveux attachés en catogan et les yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure, il ne pouvait qu'être le jeune homme sur la photographie. Le Survivant compris qu'il devait y avoir plus ou moins 7 ans d'écart entre les 2 frères.

 _Mais comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ?_ s'étonna le Survivant.

Sébastian reposa Severus au sol et s'avança vers la maison.

-Tu vas devoir tout me raconter Sev' ! Comment vas Poudlard depuis l'année dernière ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Et aussi…

-Eh doucement, pesta le petit garçon en rentrant après son frère, toi d'abord ! Je veux tout savoir !

L'adulte rit et entra dans la cuisine.

-D'accord, tu as gagné petit frère ! Je m'incline !

-Super, sourit Severus, tu veux quelque chose ? Un café ? Du thé ?

-C'est gentil, je le ferais moi-même, dit Sébastian en posant son manteau sur une chaise ainsi qu'un sac de voyage bien remplit. Laisse-moi d'abord…

On toqua doucement à la porte faisant ainsi relever la tête des deux frères.

-Sébastian ? C'est toi ?

Une femme entra dans la pièce, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux des deux garçons et le teint tout aussi pâle ne faisait en aucun cas douter Harry sur son identité.

-Bonjour mère, content de vous revoir, salua poliment le jeune homme en serrant celle-ci dans ses bras.

-Et moi donc, sourit la femme en le serrant en retour.

Elle allait poser une question quand une autre voix, cette fois-ci grave, s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Tiens, tiens…la vermine revient ?

La porte se déplaça de quelques centimètres, laissant ainsi la place à une longue silhouette noire d'avancer dans la pièce.

Harry vit avec effroi une réplique parfaite de l'oncle Vernon, voire pire, apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Petit et bedonnant, l'homme était laid et disgracieux. Le Survivant vit clairement Rogue faire tout son possible pour se cacher tandis que la mère baissait la tête, comme si elle allait se recueillir ou prier un instant. Le grand frère, au contraire, le fusillait sans vergogne.

-Père…fit moqueusement le jeune homme. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau de ne toujours pas vous avoir vu…

-Je suis du même avis que toi, fils, siffla l'homme. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin débarquer, la bouche en cœur comme tu sais si bien faire.

-Je suis revenu pour Severus pas pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas, grogna Sébastian.

-Severus…murmura le père en fixant son autre fils, je me disais aussi…

Le petit garçon se mit à coté de son frère, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Sébastian le regardait, inquiet.

-Sev…

-Ton absence lui a été bénéfique, ricana l'homme avec un sourire mauvais, j'ai presque réussit à enlever toute trace de tes méfaits…

La femme serra les dents alors que Severus ferma les yeux, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues pâles. Les yeux de Sébastian se raidirent en une mince fente et un sifflement inquiétant sortit de sa bouche.

Il bondit soudainement sur son père et le frappa au visage, lui ouvrant la lèvre supérieure. Sa mère poussa un cri et son petit frère regarda incrédule la scène.

-J'espère pour toi, espèce de salopard, que tu ne lui as pas fait subir ce que j'ai dû endurer à son âge, siffla Sébastian en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme à terre. Et à partir de maintenant, si tu t'avises ne fusse que toucher à un seul cheveu de mon frère, je te le ferais payer. Au centuple.

Il rangea sa baguette et le frappa dans le tibia, lui arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur.

Sans un regard en arrière, il prit son manteau et son sac et partit vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Adieu.

-Sébastian ! Cria sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne répondit pas à son appel et sortit dans la rue.

Severus suivit son grand frère, paniqué.

-Grand frère ! supplia Rogue en rattrapant son frère qui enfourchait une moto appuyé contre un poteau juste à coté de la maison des Rogue.

Celui-ci le fixa sans dire mot.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi ! demanda le petit garçon.

Sébastian soupira.

-J'aimerais vraiment Severus, répondit t'il, mais là où je vais loger, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un garçon de 11 ans, tu comprends ?

-Mais ….tu pars…pour toujours ? Gémit Severus.

-Non petit frère, sourit le jeune homme, je viendrais te voir quand tu en ressentiras le besoin. Si tu veux, réfléchis t'il, demain je passe te prendre et l'on passera la journée ensemble, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Le plus petit hocha la tête, ravit. Son frère le prit dans ses bras.

-S'il essaye de te faire du mal, préviens moi.

-Je…promis.

Sébastian posa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère, mit son casque et démarra sa moto. Dans un nuage de fumée, il partit en trombe, sous le regard triste de Severus.

Au même instant, Harry se retrouva dans l'appartement de Rogue.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà, Sébastian est désormais là ! L'histoire va tourner autour de lui et de son frère (mais je pense que vous vous en étiez douté). Je ne pense pas que les mouchoirs doivent être sortis mais...vous verrez par vous même ;)

Je tiens à vous remercier: vos reviews, mise en favoris, en alerte ou encore lecteurs anonymes...merci infiniment :)

A la prochaine pour la suite ! (reviews ?)


	3. 2ème souvenir

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens...**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient (sauf l'idée, l'histoire et un ou deux personnages) le reste est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ voici la suite :) je préviens tout de suite; dans ce chapitre, des termes juridiques sont présents. Je ne suis pas incollable dans ce domaine (loin de là) j'ai donc dû entreprendre des recherches pou ne pas écrire des bêtises. J'avais vu juste pour certaines choses et j'ai découvert pas mal sur ce sujet. Il se peut donc (si quelqu'un est incollable dans ce domaine) que j'ai oublié des choses, des détails. Si oui, ne me tapez pas, je ne suis pas au courant tout simplement ;)

Bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin comme d'habitude :)

* * *

 _ **3\. 2ème souvenir.**_

Le Survivant lâcha la photo et s'assit maladroitement sur une chaise. Il n'en revenait pas.

D'abord, Rogue avait un frère, beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Première nouvelle car à sa connaissance, son ancien professeur n'avait plus de famille.

Ensuite, il avait eu, comme lui, un parent violent. Et, visiblement, il avait fait subir à l'ainé des choses qu'il ne voulait même pas connaitre après avoir vu son regard paniqué et dégouté.

Harry se releva et se passa une main sur le visage, indécis. Il voyait bien qu'il restait des photos dans la boite. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de les voir.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de finalement céder à la tentation. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qu'il ne connaissait en fait pas vraiment alors qu'il avait marqué sa vie pour toujours.

La photo suivante représentait Sébastian, tenant une enveloppe portant le logo du Ministère de la Magie. Il semblait la fixer avec attention et ses mains paraissaient crispées sur le bout de papier.

Il lut à l'arrière l'inscription _" été 1972, déception"_

Intrigué, il se demanda ce que cela voulait signifier. Au même instant, une brume grise l'enveloppa tout entier et il disparut de la pièce dans un _Plop_ retentissant, laissant une nouvelle fois le monde réel derrière lui.

* * *

Harry atterrit cette fois-ci dans un couloir sombre et long qu'il ne reconnut pas. Face à lui, Sébastian patientait, tapotant d'un rythme régulier et monocorde sans s'en rendre compte l'accoudoir de son siège. Fronçant les sourcils, il semblait être au supplice bien que seule sa bouche crispée permettait d'en douter.

Une porte sur leur gauche s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant apparaître une jeune femme habillée d'une robe stricte et professionnelle. Le Survivant compris en voyant son badge qu'ils étaient au Ministère de la Magie.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?_

-Monsieur Sébastian Rogue ?

-C'est moi, répondit le jeune homme en se levant avec le sourire.

-Veuillez me suivre, nous allons écouter votre requête, fit la demoiselle en lui souriant en retour.

La porte se referma devant Harry, qui ne put avancer. Il se sentit tirer en arrière et disparut de la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était apparut.

* * *

En arrivant dans le salon des Rogue, Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Assis dans un fauteuil, le père de Severus et Sébastian regardait son fils ainé avec un sourire triomphal tandis que ce dernier, debout, contenait difficilement sa rage. Une enveloppe du ministère trainait sur la table basse, ouverte.

-Tu croyais vraiment réussir à reprendre ton frère avec toi n'est ce pas ? ricana le père.

-Je…je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas accepté.

Sébastian avait le regard perdu et fixait un point loin derrière lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas regarder la feuille de papier à coté de lui.

-Pourtant, de ce que j'ai lu, c'est on ne peut plus clair _" Monsieur Sébastian Rogue, nous ne pouvons accepter votre requête pour 3 raisons : la première est financière, vous n'avez toujours pas de travail, il nous est donc impossible de laisser votre jeune frère Severus sous votre garde, n'ayant aucun revenu suffisant pour subvenir à vos besoins respectifs. La deuxième raison est familiale nous n'avons découvert aucun vis et le témoignage de vos 2 parents confirment que votre frère est entre de bonnes mains. Enfin, vos parents ne sont pas d'accord de laisser votre frère sous votre tutelle, n'acceptent donc pas de vous payer une pension alimentaire pour lui. Ces 3 raisons nous empêchent donc d'accepter votre requête. "_

-Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? fulmina Sébastian hors de lui. J'ai un compte en banque peu garni certes mais j'aurais bientôt un travail et en ce qui te concerne…

Le père sourit un peu plus.

-Ta mère et moi ne comprenons pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire que je suis un mauvais père. Tu as d'ailleurs fait du mal à ta mère. Elle, une si douce femme et mère de famille…

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration tandis que les deux hommes se toisaient du regard.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant…fils.

Sans un regard en arrière, le jeune homme sortit en trombe de la pièce, sous le regard victorieux de son père. En traversant le couloir, Sébastian vit une silhouette retourner dans la cuisine, une robe bleu foncé accompagnait celle-ci. Il entendait des sanglots étouffés et il sembla à Harry que sa mère répétait quelque chose en boucle, dans un murmure.

Il comprit lorsqu'il vit Severus en haut des marches, fixant son frère, les larmes aux yeux.

 _"Je suis désolé Sébastian "_

Et la brume grise enveloppa une nouvelle fois Harry.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ j'imagine sans mal Tobias être ici un manipulateur. Dans l'œuvre de Rowling, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose donc voici ma vision de cet homme.

En espérant que ce chapitre (a défaut d'être joyeux) vous a plu :) A la prochaine pour la suite ! (Reviews ?)


	4. 3ème souvenir

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens...**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient (mis à part l'idée, l'histoire et un ou deux personnages) le reste est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ voici la suite :) Encore un chapitre pas très joyeux (c'est du drame en même temps vous allez me dire).

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

 _ **4 : 3ème souvenir.**_

Harry s'assit un instant dans un des nombreux fauteuils se trouvant dans le salon du professeur Rogue. Jamais il n'aurait crû que la mère de celui-ci mentirait.

 _Si elle avait dit la vérité…_

Mais en aurait-elle eu le temps ? Vu ce qu'Harry avait découvert sur cet homme, il avait très bien pu menacer sa femme de tuer son fils si elle ne disait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il semblait être aussi un manipulateur né si l'enquête de famille n'avait rien montré à propos de la maltraitance de Severus. Et à part Sébastian, tous étaient sous le joug de cet homme.

Poussant un soupir las, le Survivant se demanda s'il devait continuer ses recherches. Tout bien réfléchi, il n'était pas sur de vouloir découvrir toute la vérité sur l'enfance de son professeur.

Pourtant, comme si quelqu'un guidait ses gestes, il se leva et reprit la boite en fer dans ses mains.

La photo suivante représentait cette fois une scène qui devait se passer dans un lieu de recueillement. Dessus, on pouvait voir Severus qui regardait dans le vague et Sébastian, tenant son frère par les épaules, le regard indéchiffrable. Tout 2 étaient habillés de noir, une rose noire accrochée à leur veste.

-Eté 1975, 5 jours après…réussit-il à déchiffrer.

A nouveau, il se sentit attirer par la photo. Mais cette fois, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il allait une fois encore voir un souvenir.

Mais celui-là semblait bien plus dur que les deux autres…

* * *

Harry se matérialisa à la gare de King Cross. Il chercha du regard un visage familier et, voyant Sébastian près d'une colonne, s'en approcha.

Le jeune adulte devait maintenant avoir dans les 22 ans, son visage était plus détendu que la dernière fois et il avait laissé ses longs cheveux attachés dans le dos. Il regardait sans cesse sa montre, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils à mesure que le temps passait.

Enfin, Harry entendit du bruit derrière lui et vit son professeur honni sortir de la voie 9 ¾, une lourde valise sous le bras.

A la vue de son frère, Harry vit le visage de Rogue s'illuminer légèrement.

-La ponctualité n'est pas ton fort visiblement, railla Sébastian en pressant doucement l'épaule de son jeune frère.

-J'ai été légèrement retardé par messire Potter, grogna Severus en se passant une main sur le cou.

Sébastian ne dit rien mais en prenant la valise de son frère, Harry vit très bien ses mains trembler.

-Je te ramène et je viendrais te chercher demain, dit il en rétrécissant la valise pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa poche. Je pense qu'une balade en forêt avec à la prime la possibilité de faire des sorts te fera le plus grand bien.

Severus sourit et se plaça derrière son frère pendant que celui-ci mettait son casque.

Il démarra en trombe et Harry se demanda bien comment il allait les suivre quand il se retrouva propulsé devant la maison des Rogue. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que les 2 jeunes n'arrivent à leur tour.

-J'ai vu mère hier, fit Sébastian en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sa santé se dégrade de plus en plus.

-Ce sale…commença Rogue. Ce sale moldu la fatigue trop.

Sébastian ne dit rien et poussa la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la maison qui était silencieuse.

Trop pour Harry.

Et le grand frère de Rogue semblait du même avis.

-Mère ? Père ?

Pas de réponse.

-Je ramène Severus, continua Sébastian en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, est ce qu'il y a…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement.

-Par Salazar, non…

Le jeune homme entra en trombe dans la cuisine laissant son frère inquiet dans le hall.

-Qu'est ce qu'il…

-Ne rentre surtout pas, Severus ! Apelle les secours !

Harry et Severus n'écoutèrent pas l'avertissement de l'adulte et entrèrent avant de se figer sur place.

Le sol était couvert de sang et le corps d'Eileen Prince reposait sur le parquet, les yeux grands ouverts et un couteau figé dans l'abdomen.

-Maman ! Hurla le jeune Severus.

Son grand frère était appuyé sur le rebord de la table et semblait proche de s'évanouir.

-N'approche pas Severus…

Ils entendirent soudainement un bruit venant de l'étage.

Sébastian serra sa baguette et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Harry le suivit et ils virent alors le père de famille, les yeux fous, la chemise tachée de sang et tenant dans sa main gauche un autre couteau.

A la vue de son fils, il se jeta sur lui.

-Stupéfix !

Tobias Rogue roula au sol. Severus s'approcha de son frère qui s'était agenouillé au sol.

-Séba…

-Apelle les aurors, dit il d'une voix éteinte. S'il te plait…

Le futur professeur de potions ravala ses larmes et se dirigea vers la cheminée. La dernière image que vit le Survivant avant de disparaitre fut celle de l'ainé des Rogue, les yeux débordants de larmes et tremblant comme une feuille.

* * *

Harry se retrouva finalement dans un cimetière près de son professeur et de son frère. Tous deux avaient le visage fermé et regardaient la tombe à peine recouverte de terre.

-Monsieur Rogue ?

Sébastian se retourna et s'approcha rapidement de l'auror qui l'avait interpellé. Harry ne le reconnut pas avant de lire l'insigne sur sa poitrine.

 _Potter._

Il en eu le souffle coupé. C'était son grand père !

-Un problème ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je suis venu vous remettre mes plus sincères condoléances et vous demandez de me pardonner d'avoir cru que c'était vous l'assassin, expliqua solennellement l'adulte.

Sébastian hocha la tête d'un air morne.

-Nous avons usez du sortilège de vérité et il a avoué le meurtre, continua imperturbablement le père de James. Dès ce soir, il sera conduit à Azkaban.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Il faudra songer, termina t'il, a placé votre frère dans une famille d'accueil…

A ces mots, l'ancien Serpentard leva des yeux flamboyants de colère vers son ainé.

-J'ai 22 ans et j'ai le droit d'avoir la garde de mon frère, auror Potter, grogna t'il.

-Mais vous travaillez les ¾ de l'année à l'étranger…

-Je demanderais une faveur qui me sera très certainement accordée en vue des résultats plus que satisfaisants de mes recherches, fit moqueusement Sébastian. De plus, cette fois-ci, on ne viendra plus me dire que mon père est un homme bien…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Bien.

Le regard de l'auror se fit plus sombre, comme s'il s'en voulait que le service du Ministère de la Magie n'ait pas été plus regardant que cela. Et vu l'air maussade de Sébastian, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pensait de même.

Alors que le grand frère de Severus allait retourner près de celui-ci, le grand-père de Harry cria :

-Mon fils présente également ses plus sincères condoléances.

Harry vit très clairement le Serpentard s'arrêter et serrer les poings.

-Permettez moi de vous demander, auror Potter, siffla Sébastian, de dire à votre fils de ne surtout pas ennuyer Severus avec ça à l'école.

Il se retourna et fusilla furieusement du regard le père de James.

-Et j'espère que vous ferez en sorte qu'il arrête IMMEDIATEMENT de harceler et de créer des ennuis à mon frère.

L'auror allait dire quelque chose mais il le devança.

-Son comportement n'aide pas à l'entente entre les 4 maisons. Et ne venez pas me dire qu'il faut mettre tous les Serpentards dans le même sac. Nous ne sommes pas tous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous avez un exemple devant vous. Moi. Je travaille à la confection de nouveau sorts et enchantements et je cotoye souvent des moldus. Et je ne porte pas la marque.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et regarda avec une pointe d'amusement le jeune homme qui retournait près de son frère.

-Des hommes comme vous sont très rares, monsieur Rogue, murmura l'auror en s'éloignant, et ne survivent pas très longtemps non plus, hélas.

Harry vit alors son grand-père paternel transplaner et Sébastian et son professeur se diriger vers l'entrée du cimetière.

Il sentit alors l'air se charger d'électricité et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà, voilà...que dire...peut-être suis-je tombée dans la facilité en faisant de Tobias un meurtrier...mais qu'importe ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu et je vous dit à la prochaine ! (promis, j'essayerais d'être plus gentille) (Reviews ?)


	5. 4ème souvenir

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, sauf l'idée et l'histoire ainsi qu'un ou deux personnages. Le reste est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ me revoilà ;) Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est un gentil chapitre (miracle !). Il y aura l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage...j'espère qu'il plaira (enfin vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre) ;)

Bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **5.4ème souvenir**_

Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans les appartements de son ancien professeur. Encore sous le choc, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que le père de Rogue oserait tuer sa femme. Et il avait manqué de peu de tuer son fils ainé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette classe, il sentit une vague de compassion envers l'espion l'étreindre. Cela avait dû être dur de vivre avec juste son frère ainé et sans aucun parent à ses coté. Et en plus, il avait aussi subit les brimades de ses camarades, plus particulièrement celles de son père et de ses amis...

Le Survivant se passa une main lasse sur le visage et fixa d'un œil presque inquiet les photos restantes.

Il prit avec hésitation la suivante et l'examina attentivement.

Il reconnut maintenant sans mal Sébastian, avec ses longs cheveux qu'il semblait adorer attacher en catogan et son éternel sourire mélancolique. Il tenait serré contre lui une jeune femme qui riait en fixant l'objectif. Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient autour de son fin visage et ses yeux bleus nuits semblaient le sonder du plus profond de son âme.

Harry eu presque envie de rire en voyant cette scène. Décidemment, la famille du professeur Rogue continuera toujours à l'étonner.

En retournant la photo, il trouva de nouveau une inscription, toujours écrite de la main de l'espion.

- _Juste fiancés…_

Un nouveau flash et une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahit. Et, à nouveau, il plongea dans un autre souvenir.

* * *

Harry atterrit une nouvelle fois dans la maison des Rogue, dans la salle à manger. Il eut un frisson en voyait sur sa droite la porte de la cuisine mais s'en approcha malgré tout.

Severus Rogue était assis sur une chaise et lisait le journal tout en pianotant la table de ses longs doigts. Il releva la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'étage inférieur et attendit.

Sébastian arriva alors, les cheveux emmêlés et la mine grave. Harry décida de s'asseoir, son intuition lui dicta que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire.

-Alors ? S'enquit Severus avec un fin sourire, qu'est ce que tu as donc de si important à me dire pour que tu n'arrives même pas à achever un essai de sortilège ?

Son frère soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, essayant en vain de les remettre correctement. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une photo qu'il tendit sans un mot à son cadet. Severus la fixa un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Que…

-J'essaye depuis quelques jours de te dire que je me suis fiancé, expliqua enfin Sébastian en ne quittant pas une seconde le visage interloqué de son petit frère. Et j'ai pensé que te la montrer serait sûrement mieux que de long discours.

L'étudiant regarda la photo puis son frère avant de retourner vers la photo. Il s'agissait de la même photographie que Harry avait découvert dans la boite métallique.

-Explications ! Ordonna finalement Severus en croisant les bras.

Sébastian sourit, presque attendri.

\- Lorsque tu étais en 3ème, commença-t-il, j'avais une charge de travail énorme et mes journées se succédaient sans que je ne voie cette pile de dossier diminuer. Mon chef a eu alors l'idée de me trouver une aide, sans me demander mon avis, bien entendu.

Son frère se décrispa et se mit plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

-Elle est arrivée en octobre, continua Sébastian.

 _Flash-back._

Sébastian regardait avec suspicion la jeune femme en face de lui.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau, mademoiselle ? dit il avec le plus de douceur possible.

La blonde sourit, amusée.

-Je suis votre nouvelle seconde pour vous aider dans votre travail, répondit elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, rugit le sorcier en s'approchant de la jeune femme, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir me laisser travailler en paix et ne plus venir me déranger pour des sottises.

Celle-ci sembla interloquée.

-Mais votre supérieur a dit…

-Je m'en contre balance de ce que mon supérieur pense, dit il en la poussant en dehors de son bureau. Mes amitiés à vous et à mon chef.

Et il claqua la porte au nez de la pauvre fille qui ne comprenait décidemment rien a ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Fin flash-back._

Severus étouffa un rire à l'évocation de cette rencontre. Le Survivant qu'en à lui, sourit. Visiblement, la mauvaise humeur était de famille chez les Rogue.

-J'avoue que j'ai été un peu brusque mais j'étais constamment sur les nerfs à ce moment, fit l'ainé en fusillant gentiment du regard son frère. Mais le lendemain, comme j'avais congé, elle s'est finalement installée dans mon bureau avec l'aide de mon chef.

-Quand je l'ai découvert le lendemain, continua Sébastian, j'ai faillit la revirer de mon bureau mais elle a réussit à me convaincre pour qu'elle reste. Elle s'est alors occupée de la paperasse administrative pendant que moi je pouvais terminer à mon aise mes essais.

-Malgré cela, elle était aussi une grande sorcière et ses connaissances en magie m'ont souvent aidé, si bien que je lui ai demandé de m'assister, ce qu'elle a accepté avec un grand enthousiasme. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Sébastian s'arrêta un instant, laissant à son frère le temps de digérer ses informations.

\- L'année dernière, termina-t-il enfin, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Elle a éclaté de rire et je l'ai très mal pris avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras en me murmurant que c'était ce quelle attendait depuis 3 mois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie que ce jour-là …

Severus resta silencieux un moment ce qui mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de son ainé.

-Sev'…

-Je me disais aussi, que c'était bizarre que tu ne sois avec personne, sourit celui-ci. Je suppose que je vais bientôt la voir ?

-Oui, elle vient dans 5 jours.

-Parfait, répondit t'il en se levant.

Il allait sortir quand il se rappela une dernière chose.

-Son ascendance ?

-Elle est sang-mêlé de par son père, et s'appelle Oriane, dit Sébastian avec un sourire.

-…

-Et c'est une Serdaigle.

-…

-Ah, aussi…

Severus le fixa, les sourcils froncer.

-J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. Le mariage est prévu l'été prochain.

Le Serpentard faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Son frère sourit, amusé. Il le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras un instant avant de le relâcher et de retourner travailler en bas.

Le jeune sorcier resta un moment contre la porte, serrant dans sa main la photo représentant son frère et sa fiancée. Finalement, il la mit dans sa poche en souriant.

-Oui, j'accepte d'être ton témoin…

Il ferma alors les yeux et monta à l'étage, l'air plus serein qu'avant.

Ce fut le signal de départ pour Harry qui se sentit aspiré vers son monde.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà ! Je suis contente qu'il y ai enfin un chapitre plus joyeux ^o^ Pour le prénom de la fiancée de Sébastian, je l'ai choisie grâce à l'un de mes amis qui a une sœur portant le même prénom. C'est aussi la première fois que je l'entend.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine :) (Reviews ?)


	6. 5ème souvenir ?

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens...**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi sauf l'histoire (et Oriane et Sébastian), le reste est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, ce chapitre n'était au départ pas prévu mais pendant mes vacances, alors que j'étais occupée à vérifier l'épilogue de cette histoire, je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait quelque chose...et donc voici ce chapitre ^o^

Bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **6.5ème souvenir ?**_

Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'un souvenir, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour réfléchir.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un souvenir heureux dans la vie de Rogue. Son frère allait se marier l'an prochain et l'air joyeux et détendu de son professeur n'était pas une mascarade. Il était lui aussi heureux.

Et qu'en à la fameuse fiancée, elle lui disait quelque chose. Sûrement dans son air rêveur mais il n'arrivait pas à définir d'où lui venait cette impression.

Harry sourit en reposant la photo et allait prendre la suivante lorsqu'il entendit une cloche sonner au loin. Surpris, il compta machinalement le nombre de gongs tout en repoussant une mèche rebelle ...lorsque le 11 ème coup fut sonné et que le bruit de la cloche de l'école cessa, Harry jeta un œil à sa montre avant de pousser un cri interloqué. Il était déjà si tard ! Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, plongé qu'il était dans ses recherches et dans les souvenirs de Sébastian et de Severus.

Le jeune homme se rassit sur sa chaise, ne sachant que faire. Il commençait en effet à ressentir les effets de la fatigue mais il avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus à la fois...Il regarda la boîte en fer puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un canapé non loin de là qui lui faisait tout autant de l'œil voir même plus.

 _Va te reposer un peu, la boîte ne va pas disparaître pendant ton sommeil quand même !_ se fustigea t'il gentiment.

Il se jeta à plein ventre sur le canapé, qui était étonnamment très moelleux, et s'endormit comme une souche.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas cependant, c'était le petit point lumineux qui se rapprochait tout doucement de lui et qui se suspendit juste au dessus de sa tête...avant de rentrer purement et simplement dans celle-ci. Harry grogna légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans un bureau, assit sur une chaise tout près de la fenêtre. Etonné, il se demanda un instant quel genre de songe allait-il encore avoir. Avec tristesse, il ne douta pas une seconde que ce serait un nouveau cauchemar.

 _Encore un..._ pensa t'il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. _Je n'arrête pas d'en faire depuis la fin de la guerre et..._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et deux silhouettes entrèrent presque de concert dans la salle. Le Survivant poussa un léger glapissement, il devait s'agir de deux mangemorts et...

-Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de perdre toutes tes affaires, Oriane ? On ne va quand même pas retourner tout le Ministère encore une fois pour un ènième dossier ?! s'exclama Sébastian en secouant la tête de dépit face à l'air songeur de sa fiancée.

-Mais je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas perdu Séb, il est juste là quelque part...répondit la jeune femme en s'avançant vers son bureau.

Harry resta la bouche grande ouverte face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient se retrouver dans son cauchemar ? Cauchemar qui était bizarrement calme pour une fois...

 _Je serais une nouvelle fois plongé dans un autre souvenir ? Mais comment ?_

Le jeune homme eut beau se pincer une dizaine de fois les deux fiancés restaient toujours à leur place, Sébastian contre la porte en train de marmonner on ne savait quoi et Oriane en train de jeter par tas entier des parchemins qui étaient sur son chemin.

-Bon écoute, je crois qu'il n'est pas ici, fit la jeune femme en poussant un soupir dépité.

-Alors ou est-il s'il n'est pas ici ? répliqua l'ainé des Rogue en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, tout en souriant face à l'air légèrement inquiet de sa petite amie.

La blonde secoua ses longs cheveux, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, un large sourire barra son visage et elle s'écria :

-Il doit être chez Cathy, j'ai du le laisser lorsque l'on a un peu discuté pendant notre pause.

-Cathy ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit le jeune homme en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Oriane était déjà dans le couloir lorsqu'elle lui répondit avec malice :

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, il s'agit d'une amie rien de plus !

Sébastian pouffa de rire à cette remarque et Harry l'observa un moment alors qu'il remettait en ordre le bureau de sa fiancée. A son doigt, il avait toujours sa bague de fiançaille, le mariage n'était donc pas encore arrivé.

 _Mais quand est-ce que ce passe ce souvenir au juste ?_

Le sorcier était toujours occupé à ranger des parchemins lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur une silhouette familière aux deux hommes.

Bien que plus jeune et l'air plus détendu, les longs cheveux blonds, la pose aristocratique et le sourire moqueur de l'intéressé ne faisait guère douter de son identité.

 _Lucius Malefoy_

-Sébastian, je te trouve enfin ! s'exclama narquoisement le blond.

-Lucius, répondit l'autre avec un air détaché voire même blasé. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Quel question, je suis là pour discuter bien sur, fit le jeune homme tout en s'asseyant d'autorité sur la chaise prévue pour Sébastian.

L'air ennuyé de l'ainé des Rogue ne faisait nullement douter Harry des sentiments qu'il avait pour cet homme.

-Dis ce que tu as à dire et va t'en, j'ai du boulot figure toi.

-Je croyais que ta fiancée avait perdu ton rapport de maléfices ? J'ai du mal entendre, ricana Malefoy.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta :

-Je voulais te féliciter pour ton mariage, je ne pourrais pas être présent et sachant que c'est dans 2 mois seulement...

-Merci, répondit simplement Sébastian. Severus va être déçu, tu es son plus proche ami si je ne me trompe...

-Oui c'est rare,il est aussi renfermé que toi, sûrement qu'il essaye de te ressembler.

-Nullement Lucius, mon petit frère est suffisament maître de lui-même pour décider s'il a besoin d'amis ou non, je ne joue pas les remparts, fit malicieusement le jeune homme tout en jetant des feuilles pleines de ratures dans la poubelle.

-En es tu si sur ? s'enquit le blond. Il me semble qu'il existe bien un domaine pour lequel tu fais rempart...

Le Serpentard n'eu pas le temps de bouger que la baguette magique de son interlocuteur se trouvait déjà juste sous son menton.

-Il y a bien le domaine de la magie noire qui me répugne en effet, siffla Sébastian, et sache que si tu essaye de pousser Severus à te suivre dans tes conneries, je te le ferais payer au centuple.

Un instant, l'aristocrate sembla blémir mais cette apparence disparut très rapidement. Avec un léger sourire suffisant, il répondit :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon ami, mais sache que je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu...

Il repoussa négligement la baguette de son ainé et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha :

-Si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe. Severus serait un très bon élément pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu es constamment dans son sillage...

Sébastian le regarda avec stupeur.

-J'aime vraiment Severus et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement, continua Lucius en serrant légèrement la poignée de la porte. Alors, prend garde à toi, d'accord ?

Sébastian hocha la tête et souffla :

-Ne crois pas que je suis tout seul, j'ai des appuis...

Le blond sourit et le salua une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir en direction de son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une crinière blonde entra en trombe dans la salle, brandissant tel un trophé un parchemin avec un nœud rouge.

-Je l'ai retrouvé ! cria Oriane, les joues en feu d'avoir trop courut.

Elle le posa sur la table avant de prendre la main de son fiancé dans la sienne, l'air soucieuse.

-Dis, pourquoi Malefoy est venu te voir ? A ce que je sache, vous ne vous entendez pas beaucoup...

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

-Il voulait juste prendre des nouvelles de Severus et m'a demander de bien prendre soin de lui et de toi.

Oriane sembla surprise mais ne dis rien. A la place, elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sébastian, pendant que celui-ci fixait la porte d'un air soucieux.

* * *

A Poudlard, dans les cachots, Harry rouvrit les yeux et sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre "bonus" vous aura plu ;)

Pour éviter des questions, Sébastian est bien en effet plus vieux que Lucius. De ce que je me souviens dans le bouquin (ça fait longtemps que je les ai plus lu), dans un des souvenirs de Severus, on voit que Lucius est présent lors de sa répartition et est en 7ème année (si je ne me trompe pas vu qu'il a déjà son badge de préfet). Or, Sébastian est déjà diplômé et vient à peine de sortir de Poudlard (voir le 2ème chapitre lors de sa discussion avec son frère). Il a donc un an seulement en plus que Lucius ^-^

Je voudrais remercier 7 personnes tout particulièrement: à savoir **stormtrooper2, Zeugma412, auroraaa1, Cleodream, Vincent Aguila, momorrcharlotte et clamaraa.** Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plaise à ce point ! Et d'ailleurs, grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 20 reviews pour cette fic ! Je n'en espérais pas autant (tout comme pour _7 étapes, un fauteuil roulant et un Malefoy à la clé_ ). Bref un grand merci à vous :) Merci aussi aux personnes qui l'on mise en favoris ou qui la suive tout simplement :)

Sur-ce, je vous laisse, plus que 2 chapitres (sauf si un chapitre bonus vient faire son apparition) et je vous dis à la prochaine :) (Reviews ?)


	7. 6ème et dernier souvenir

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens...**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi sauf l'histoire, Sébastian, Oriane...bref une nouvelle fois, tout est à Rowling.

 _Note:_ Hello ! Revoici un chapitre triste (avouez que ça vous a manqué, moi...pas vraiment ^^) Mais bon quand il faut y aller...

Bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **7.6ème et dernier souvenir.**_

Harry fixait le plafond avec stupeur. Jamais il n'avait fait de rêve aussi étrange et déroutant. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il s'agissait justement d'un rêve.

 _Tout semblait si réel..._

Le Survivant s'étira et regarda sa montre qui affichait 7 heures du matin. Encore un peu endormi mais déterminé, il retourna à sa boîte en fer et prit la photo suivante, bien décidé à terminer les souvenirs. Il remarqua alors que c'était la dernière. Interloqué, il fouilla partout mais il n'en restait plus aucune.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda donc pour la dernière fois l'image venant de la petite boite en fer.

A peine l'eu t'il en main qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comparé aux autres, c'était la seule photo qui était intacte. Les autres, certains bords étaient croqués ou légèrement déchiré.

Quand à l'image en elle-même, elle représentait juste Sébastian, visiblement en plein travail, les cheveux lâches et une énorme pile de parchemin à ses cotés, la main pleine d'encre et tenant une plume qu'il passait sans cesse sur ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. C'était également la seule photo sorcière du lot, il levait ses yeux du parchemin face à lui et regardait dans la direction de Harry, d'abord surpris puis amusé, lui faisant alors un clin d'œil malicieux.

En la retournant, le Survivant vit que l'encre avait coulé et seule une date était inscrite mais difficilement déchiffrable.

-23 juillet 1978…

Pour la dernière fois, l'air se chargea d'électricité et il plongea dans un nouveau souvenir.

* * *

Harry atterrit cette fois-ci à l'entrée de la maison et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Son professeur de potions tenait un nombre incalculable de paquet en équilibre précaire et semblait à tout instant capable de tout lâcher.

-Sébastian vite s'il te plait, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

Celui-ci courut tout en portant lui aussi un joli nombre de sacs mais parvint heureusement à ouvrir la porte avant que son frère ne lâche tout.

-Pas trop tôt, j'avais le dos en compote ! grommela le cadet en sortant sa baguette et faisant léviter le tout vers un placard.

-En tout cas merci Sev' sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé rigola Sébastian en se massant légèrement le bas du dos.

-Qu'est ce que c'est dur n'empêche un mariage ricana son frère en enlevant son manteau. Et dire que c'est dans 2 semaines…

-Et je te rappelle qu'il reste encore ton discours et ton costume à acheter.

-Merlin, priez pour moi…

Sébastian lui tira la langue et partit en direction de la cuisine. Severus arrangea un peu la pile de sacs avant de se diriger vers le jardin, bien décidé à profiter un peu de la fraicheur de la terrasse. Il allait sortir sa clé pour déverrouiller le cadenas quand il vit que la porte était déjà ouverte. Etonné, il l'a referma avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-C'est toi qui a laissé la porte du jardin ouverte ?

-Non, elle était fermée, j'ai vérifié clama Sébastian de la cuisine.

Harry, qui l'avait rejoint, vit clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas la question de son frère. N'entendant pas de réponse, il sortit voir de ses propres yeux.

-T'es sur ? Demanda inquiet Severus. Parce qu'elle n'est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car au même moment, il reçut un coup à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit hurler. Sébastian arriva au moment ou il s'écroulait au sol.

-Severus !Hurla-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sonné, il ne lui répondit pas, juste un gargouillis sortit de sa bouche.

-Tobias…

Son frère allait lui en demandé plus qu'en il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se leva rapidement et réussit à éviter la balle qui allait vers lui.

N'ayant rien pour se défendre, Sébastian regarda horrifié l'homme face à lui et Harry eu du mal à le reconnaitre.

Tobias Rogue était maintenant maigre comme un clou, les yeux injectés de sang et semblait complètement fou furieux. Et le faites qu'il tenait désormais son fils ainé en joue expliquait sûrement son air goguenard.

-Voyons voir si tu seras encore éviter ma colère, sale détritus mugit il en le visant une nouvelle fois.

La détonation partit mais Sébastian n'était plus dans le champ de mire. Il avait réussit à se frayer un passage vers la cheminée et avait eu le temps de lancer une poignée de poudre pour appeler les aurors avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il eu à peine le temps de prendre sa baguette que déjà, Tobias l'avait rejoint. Il réussit à le désarmer mais il ne put empêcher le crochet de droite qu'il le donna de l'atteindre au visage. Il s'écroula au sol, le nez en sang. Son père se jeta sur lui. Il réagit au quart de tour.

-Avada kedavra !

Le corps de l'assassin de sa mère s'affaissa lourdement à terre et Sébastian poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'affaissa lui aussi au sol, lâchant sa baguette et respirant avec difficulté. Harry vit avec effroi la chemise blanche du jeune homme se teinter de rouge au niveau de l'abdomen. Il regarda le cadavre de Tobias et remarqua alors le couteau qu'il tenait à la main, lui aussi rouge de sang.

Il entendit du bruit et compris que Severus avait dû se réveiller. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains avant d'hurler en voyant son frère.

-Sébastian, non !

Il le prit dans ses bras et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues pales. Son grand frère sourit faiblement et les essuya tendrement.

-Ca va allez Seb' cria Severus, je vais te soigner et après, tu iras te marier et me faire des petits neveux chiants au possible ! Je t'en supplie, non !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la tête du grand père de Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la pièce. Il se figea face à la scène macabre qui s'offrait à lui.

-Sébastian…gémit Severus , ne me laisses pas…

Celui-ci fixa un instant son frère dans le blanc des yeux.

-Promet moi de ne pas Les rejoindre…

-Pitié...

Il regarda l'auror avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Aidez-moi…

Serrant plus fortement encore son frère entre ses bras, il éclata en sanglot alors que celui-ci rendit son dernier souffle.

-Promet le moi…

Les yeux noirs de Sébastian se fermèrent et sa tête roula sur le coté. Mais son visage était serein et détendu.

Le grand père de Harry prit Severus dans ses bras alors qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher le corps de son frère et le Survivant vit le monde autour de lui devenir noir.

* * *

Il atterrit à même le sol et sans savoir pourquoi, il éclata lui aussi en sanglot.

Ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité…

-Dit-moi, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Harry se retourna vers la silhouette assise sur le bureau de Rogue. Elle le fixait avec un air étonné. Les jambes croisés, la tête soutenue par sa main droite, son visage respirait le calme et la sérénité. Visage qui semblait également encadré de quelques fines mèches noires. La silhouette semblait bien réelle mis à part le fait qu'elle ressemblait tant à…

-Sé…Sébastian ?

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Note:_ Voilà ! ne me tapez pas, je suis sûre que vous voulez l'épilogue pour tout comprendre ! (bon il reste pas beaucoup de mystère c'est vrai...)

Je remercie **stormtrooper2, Vincent Aguila, Zeugma412, auroraaa1, Maxine3482 et Cleodream** pour leurs reviews. je suis contente de voir que le chapitre "bonus" de la dernière fois vous a fait émettre des hypothèses qui, pour certaines, étaient correctes. J'ai bien aimé lire vos suppositions, ça m'a même surpris parfois au point que je me suis dit "mais oui ça aurait pu être ça aussi !" ^-^ Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et aux personnes ayant mis en favoris ou en alertes.

A la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


	8. Epilogue et dernière explication

**Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens**

 _Disclaimer:_ franchement, ça sert encore à quelque chose que je dise une nouvelle fois que les personnages appartient à Rowling et qu'à part l'idée, l'histoire et deux/ trois persos, c'est de mon crû ? Visiblement oui.

 _Note:_ voici le dernier chapitre de _Souvenirs quand tu nous tiens_! A chaque fois que je termine une histoire qui me tiens à cœur, je suis triste :'(

Néanmoins, j'ai fait en sorte que l'épilogue soit le plus complet possible et puisse répondre à vos éventuelles dernières questions. Je croise les doigts donc ;)

J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira et on se retrouve à la fin pour les crédits ;)

* * *

 _ **7\. Epilogue et dernière explication**_

L'ombre sourit.

-C'est bien moi, en effet.

Il sauta souplement du bureau et se mit à ses cotés.

-Et toi, sourit-il un peu plus, tu dois être le fameux Harry Potter, je me trompe ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, encore sous le choc.

-Mais…c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ici ?

La silhouette du frère défunt de Severus sourit encore plus.

-Oui.

-Mais…

-Comment ?

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Les sorciers, même morts, ont la capacité d'interagir avec le monde des vivants, de voyager même pour certains entre là-haut et ici, bien que dans mon cas, j'ai toujours essayé d'éviter tout contact avec vous sauf avec Severus qui était au courant de mes venues épisodiques sur Terre.

-Mais n'est ce pas les sorciers qui ont peur de la mort qui ne vont pas...là- haut ? s'enquit Harry avec étonnement.

Sébastian le regarda surpris mais finit par hocher négativement la tête.

-Ceux qui sont sur terre appartiennent à l'une des trois catégories possibles pour ce fait; soit ils ont en effet peur de la mort...où ils découvrent qu'ils doivent rester pour veiller sur certaines personnes où tout simplement, leur présence n'est aucunement une gène ici bas.

Harry fixa le fantôme tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il entendait. Dans quelle catégorie se situait-il donc ?

-Récemment, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un que je devais contacter absolument, pour une raison que j'ignorais. En cherchant un petit peu, j'ai compris que c'était toi et pourquoi, conclu le fantôme avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai donc décidé de t'écrire une lettre, sachant que tu ne résisterais pas à la tentation, comme tout bon Gryffondor se respectant un tant soi peu, fit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux qui fit légèrement sourire le garçon.

-Mais l'écrire m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts et je n'étais plus en mesure de parler avec toi, dit-il en lui serrant l'épaule et faisant une légère grimace amusée. J'ai donc attendu patiemment que tu finisses tout les souvenirs de la boite en espérant que je serais suffisamment en forme pour te parler.

L'information eu du mal à entrer dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Si Harry n'était déjà pas à terre, il serait certainement tombé sur le cul.

-Et mon rêve ?

Sébastian éclata de rire.

-Je ne savais pas si cela marcherait mais mon frère n'a jamais eu connaissance de cet entretien, j'ai voulu essayer de te le faire passer d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Harry poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il ne commençait donc pas à devenir fou, c'était déjà ça...

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé cela ?

Sébastian réfléchit un instant.

-Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et j'ai donc voulu que tu saches vraiment qui étais mon frère, expliqua t'il, après avoir vu ses souvenirs concernant ta mère et toi-même, ton opinion avait déjà considérablement changé mais ce n'était pas encore assez. J'ai donc voulu te montrer sa vie d'avant, sa vie de famille…

-Et je voulais aussi récupérer cette boite, termina l'ombre avec un fin sourire. La laisser ici, c'est à coup sûr la meilleure façon pour que quelque la trouve et dévoile la vie qu'il a vécu. Et je pense que dévoiler sa vie privée ne fait pas partie des priorités de mon petit frère. Même étant décédé. Mais pour cela, j'avais d'abord besoin que quelqu'un de vivant l'ouvre en premier, je suis un fantôme donc je ne sais toucher des humains et encore si je me concentre bien. Tu étais tout indiqué pour cette tache donc, termina le fantôme en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil malicieux.

Le Survivant sourit face à cette remarque.

\- Comment s'est terminé cette histoire ? demanda-t-il. Les souvenirs s'arrêtent à votre mort…

Sébastian se rembrunit.

-Après ma mort, et malgré le fait que j'avais mit en garde Severus et le soutien discret de Malefoy, il s'est laissé enrôlé chez les mangemorts, certainement à cause de la pression des autres ou tout simplement parce qu'il voulait plus de pouvoir et assouvir sa vengeance... Mais Dumbledore lui a heureusement dit qui était responsable de ma mort. C'était les mangemorts, qui savaient que je faisais office de barrage entre eux et Severus, qui ont fait évader notre père et l'on placé sous Imperium sous l'ordre de Voldemort, pour qu'il puisse bénéficier des talents en potions de mon frère. Le but étant de me tuer, ce qui a réussit. En l'apprenant et en sachant ensuite pour le destin possible de ta mère, il est devenu l'espion que tu as connu.

-Qu'en a Oriane… Il soupira. Elle a été inconsolable pendant près d'un an mais elle s'est finalement remariée avec un sorcier de la même maison qu'elle, à savoir un Serdaigle. Tu connais d'ailleurs sa fille…

Harry comprit alors enfin.

-C'est Luna ?

Sébastian hocha la tête.

-Une merveilleuse fille, d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là pour la voir…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Harry essayant d'accepter toutes ses informations pendant que le fantôme regardait mélancoliquement la pièce.

-Si tu pouvais garder cela pour toi, dit Sébastian en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ça me ferait plaisir.

Harry acquiesça et tendit la boite au fantôme. Celui-ci se plaça au centre de la pièce, l'air impatient de pouvoir enfin retourner là où il resterait désormais pour l'éternité.

-Heureux de t'avoir rencontré, jeune héros.

-Et moi de même, Sébastian.

-Et j'espère surtout avoir accomplit ma mission: réussir à te sortir de ta déprime…

Le jeune homme se figea sur place en entendant cette confession. Le fantôme sourit et serra la boite contre son cœur. Deux magnifiques ailes blanches l'entourèrent d'un halo blanc et, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, il disparut sans un bruit.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fixa un instant l'endroit où le fantôme se tenait encore quelques instants auparavant. Il sourit, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Harry entra dans le cimetière et se dirigea d'office vers une tombe en particulier. Il sourit et déposa la gerbe de fleurs blanches et noires qu'il avait apportées avec lui.

Il fixa un long moment la tombe noire et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Un petit garçon s'approcha rapidement de son père et lui sauta dessus. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

-Papa, pourquoi tu restes devant cette tombe-là en particulier ? Questionna le jeune Albus Severus en essayant de déchiffrer l'inscription. Tu les connais ?

Le Survivant sourit à son fils et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Oui je les connais, Albus. L'un d'eux à passé sa vie à me protéger dans l'ombre et l'autre…

Harry resta un instant silencieux sous le regard attentif de son fils.

-Et l'autre m'a aidé à comprendre le sens même d'une vie humaine.

-Tu comprendras qu'en tu seras plus grand, termina t'il en voyant le visage sceptique d'Albus.

Il fixa une dernière fois la tombe avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, laissant ses souvenirs s'enfuir à nouveau en lui.

 **Severus Rogue**

 **9 janvier 1960- 2 mai 1998.**

 _L'homme est moins lui-même quand il est sincère, donnez-lui un masque et il dira la vérité._

 **Sébastian Rogue**

 **10 juillet 1953- 23 juillet 1978.**

 _D'une joie même, le souvenir a son amertume, et le rappel d'un plaisir n'est jamais sans douleur._

 _Fin..._

* * *

 _Note:_ En espérant que cette fin vous aura plu :)

L'idée de dire que la fiancée de Sébastian puisse être la mère de Luna était dans ma tête depuis le début. J'hésitais même à faire de lui son père mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour Mr Lovegood. Quant aux inscriptions sur les tombes, j'aime tout particulièrement celles d'Oscar Wilde et je trouvais qu'elles concluaient à merveille le récit...

Enfin, pour ce qui est de la véritable "envie" de Sébastian (mis à part récupérer les photos qui lui étaient impossibles de prendre par lui-même), la description de son départ doit vous avoir mis sur la voie...;)

Cette fois-ci encore une fois, je vais remercier les personnes suivantes: **Stormtrooper2, auroraaa1, Cleodream, Maxine3482, Arwengeld, Zeugma412 et Vincent Aguila.** Merci pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme, vos réflexions et j'en passe. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai posté ces chapitres avec entrain et bonne humeur :) Merci également aux anonymes qui ont lus/mis en favoris/ suivis cette histoire. Un grand merci général donc :D

En espérant vous revoir bientôt pour d'autres aventures :)

Nocturis


End file.
